


a summons like no other

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: If he was being honest with himself, he should have expected that one day he would finally push Iruka too far; he just… hadn’t quite expectedtodaywould be that day.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	a summons like no other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vincentpriceisright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentpriceisright/gifts).



> people keep drawing me badgers and i'm so grateful for it! and, par for the course for me, an idea was spawned when i saw animetrashmuffin's hilarious drawing of kakashi and a badger. this is the result of that.
> 
> enjoy~

Kakashi was trying to figure out how he had ended up in the position he was currently in: standing at the mission desk in front of a glowering Iruka, one arm raised as a badger death-gripped his bicep with its teeth.

If he was being honest with himself, he should have expected that one day he would finally push Iruka too far; he just… hadn’t quite expected _today_ would be that day.

But here he was.

Though the badger had quite the hold on his arm, it still hadn’t broken the skin, which Kakashi was grateful for. Summons or not, he didn’t know if the little shit would give him rabies or any other weird diseases.

“How… did you come about a badger summons anyway?” Kakashi asked slowly, his eye wide as he moved his arm back and forth, the creature swinging with the motion. He was impressed by its strength.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that _you still_ haven’t figured out how to properly write a mission report.” Iruka squinted at the offending piece of paper in front of him. “Is that _blood_?”

Kakashi didn’t answer right away. Eventually he said, “To be fair, it’s not mine.”

The vein in Iruka’s neck throbbed, his face turning a delectable shade of red. His eyebrows pinched together as he took deep breaths.

The jounin knew when to concede. He gingerly pulled the report from Iruka’s hands with his free hand.

“I’ll just rewrite this,” he told Iruka. “Do you think you could... um…” He held up the arm that had the badger attached to it a little higher.

Iruka crossed his arms, irritation clear on his face, “See that you do it properly this time. Next time she won’t be so cuddly.”

The badger dropped from Kakashi’s arm, shooting him a glare—how he knew it was a glare, Kakashi didn’t know, but he did know it was a glare—before jumping onto the table to curl next to Iruka’s workspace.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, wondering how _that_ could have been considered cuddly, but didn’t question it aloud. Instead, he shot Iruka his best smile, before making a spur of the moment decision.

“What do you say to ramen after your shift ends, Iruka-sensei?”

The chuunin’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Why?”

Without missing a beat, Kakashi said, “Because you’re absolutely adorable when you’re angry and I’d like to date you.”

Iruka turned a shade of red Kakashi didn’t know even existed as he spluttered, any answer he could have given incoherent in his surprise.

“Great, I’ll meet you outside when you’re done here!” Kakashi declared before performing a shunshin, leaving only a small pile of swirling leaves in his wake.

(artwork by animetrashmuffin) 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> drop some love for animetrashmuffin over at her [tumblr](https://animetrashmuffin.tumblr.com) and her [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentpriceisright).
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
